Children of Kings
by Waridi the storyteller
Summary: The Pridelands are growing in peace after the war. Whith Pridelanders and Outlanders reunited as one, the royal family will increase in number, but soon, the danger will strikes again, but it doesn't come from the wild life... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Childs of Kings

Prologue

The queen were sunbathing behind her favorite acacia tree.

The sun were shining in her pelt…everything in the savanna were glowing, but her heart were sinking in worry….

-Poor brave Sarabi… - she sighed – I'm sure you are happy now, you are with Mufasa at last, but your son is not the same… he lives trough melancholy…Any way, I know is natural, your absence is still new for us…-

In deed, the mother queen died not too long time ago, since then King Simba were more than obviously sad, and that were worrying his mate.

She cannot avoid to think in her own mother, Sarafina were only a few months younger than the former queen, maybe her hour were closer every day…

Nala close her eyes in fear and worry… life were going too fast…

Suddenly a soft voice called her out of hers thoughts: -Mommy??- Mhhhhh???- she answer, smiling in delight at the sound of her full grown daughter- Mom…I need a word with you…a private one…- Oh!!! Come here Kiara, nobody is around…

With that the Princess sat at her mother's side, and she began to groom her -…Mommy, there's no need of that…- Sorry, sometimes I forgot You are not little any more - Oh no Mom!!! I always be your cub!! Is just I'm already clean!!!- Yes…you're always be my cub…- Said Nala smiling at her daughter fondly- But, what was about that private thing you want to tell me???- Oh! That….It's a little bit embarrassing… - Well???- ..Mom…How do you know when you are pregnant?...

The green orbs of the Queen grew wide – Pregnant???!!!! So fast????!!!- she thought only for said- Umh!! ….I see… well…your hormones will go wild, you'll became irritable sometimes, and then your heat will stop without reason… Why darling???- Oh!! Mhhh…just to be sure…I think it didn't happen this time…- The Queen sigh in relief, she wanted to be a grandmother, but Kovu and Kiara need a lot to learn before and he was joined the Pride only a few weeks ago- Oh well darling there's no need to worry, it usually takes around six months to our bodies to get use to our male….Honney??? – Yes mom??- Mhhhhh…. How frequently you're mating with Kovu??...-What!!!! ????? Mooooommm!!! You don't need to know that!!- Of course I need it!! I'm your mother there's no need to be ashamed! I mean It's not something I didn't do you know?? - A mischievous smile cross the mother's face- If my whom weren't get old before me, you would been babysitting newborn siblings right now…- So…you and dad stil… ???- said the princess with a puzzled face- C'mon Kiara we're not that old!!- said Nala giggling- Awww!!! That's something I didn't need to know!!!! – Haahahaha!!!Go on baby, tell me…- Oh…OK, OK you win!!….fifty times at day, during my heat-….Mhhh…that's O.k, but maybe in a few months more, you will mate more, at least enough to get pregnant…- If lions could blushing, Kiara would be the reddest lioness ever in that moment… Nala sense the uneasy mood in her daughter an gently embrace her- …Darling…- she said- you are full grown now and Kovu is your mate, there's nothing to be ashamed for, besides, love is the most wonderful feeling ever, treasure every moment you spend with him, as I treasure every day with your father…you know??...I know how you feel your love now, and your Grandmother Sarabi explained that feeling to me when I was about your age, she described it so well…the important thing here is make that feeling endured until your and your mate's last breath…- What did Granny told you Mom???- now Kiara were relaxed and listening every word, thirsty for his mother loving wisdom- She said that fall in love, been in love, were like embrace a piece of eternity…


	2. Chapter 2 DECISIONS

**FIrst of all: Thanks Shapire Lady, your review was very usefull ;) And as you could see I do what you said in this chapter.**

Childs of Kings

CHAPTER I: DECISIONS

"Uffffff!!! - said Nala panting - You're a real help Vitani!! I bet Kiara will make you his right paw in hunting, maybe you'll be her main huntress!!" "Aww!! Do you deally twink that y'higness??" Answer the golden lioness, in the best way she can while she was pressing hardly the zebra's throat "Of course!!!" "…Thank you, but there's a long time ahead for that doesn't it?" said the huntress, licking the blood of her nose "…Mhhh….I don't think so…" "WHAT!!??? Uhm…sorry…I mean you and Simba are still young….You're not thinking in stepping down… Are you??" "…Well Vitani…"

" WHO'S STEPPING DOWN??!! " Both lionesses gasped in surprise while they looked behind, only to see a frowning Kiara, throwing down a baby calf out of her jaws.

"I think you and Kovu are ready for assume the throne, daughter…" "Do you really think that??!" Kiara was definitely worried "…Yes" said Nala, nuzzling her child reassuring "But mom… you are still young…are you sure of this? I was sure about that you and dad were happy ruling…" Vitani were looking both lionesses with a puzzled face "Oh we are darling!!! Rule the Pridelands it's an honor for us, we love our land, but we have fight for it…Kiara…we have reconstructed our home from the ashes of Scar reign - Vitani looked at her paws, she still were feeling guilt for have been following her mother path so much time- and then we were in constant confrontation with the Outlands until you and Kovu stopped the war…I'm tired, and I think your father feels the same way…"

Now was Kiara turn to be puzzled, she looked at Vitani who shared her expression, both of them looked at the queen and ask at unison "You think??!!!" "Oh yes!! This whole thing it's my idea, and mine only!" Said Nala with a mischievous grin "…So…Simba have no idea about this…" said Vitani "Probably daddy doesn't feel that way!!" "Oh yes He does...my girl…He have not realized it yet, but he is… Besides I trust in you and your mate…you both will be great rulers…" "So daddy is tired of the kingly duties, but anyway if he doesn't feel tired of ruling, you'll convince him about the advantages of step down!!!" "Mhhhhh….kind of…" "Ahhhhh!!! I see!!! Some day, you'll have to teach me how to do that!!!" "It comes with time dear, it comes with time…" said the queen licking her daughter cheek before turn away from the young lionesses.

"Geeeees!!! For the Good One himself!!!!" Said Vitani "Geees What??..." "My brother will be king along with you!!!" "Hey! he's my mate, of course he will!!" answered Kiara smiling "HAHAHAHA!!! He will faint when he knows that your parents will step down!!!!" "Oh no!! He will not know… please Vitani…. We don't want him losing his reason don't we???? Besides I want to tell him when all this will a fact of matter, when everything be a sure thing" "Mmmhhhhh… - said Vitani looking at Kiara's puppy eyes - OK! But I want to be there to see his face!!" "Hahahaha!! You can count on that girl!!!" Said Kiara smirking and turning to the Southern Border Path, where she knows Kovu will be, he would need to eat, and she will brought him the zebra calf…

----------

Simba's thoughts were wandering away, while he was resting on the fresh floor of the main den.

The last weeks have been laborious, it wasn't only mark the borders…or the conflicts between animals. It was Kiara and Kovu education for the Throne. He had to admit it, at the begging of all this, he have had no faith on Kovu , he were born outlander, without notion of how to rule a kingdom or the Pridelander's rules. But soon, that change, and the young lion give proof of his clever and ductile mind.

_It was a hot morning in the Pridelands and Simba take Kovu __to the Borders. _

"…_So, here we are- said the King - __We need to mark this borders and roar, so other lions outside our lands could know that this territory is not available to take"._

"_I know that- __said Kovu looking at the horizon - when I was a cub I used to heard you roar…and then my mother roared in response…it was frightening…That doesn't changed in time, when I grow up, your roar was one of the few thing I feared" "You feared me??" questioned Simba puzzled. Kovu was not a talkative lion and this confession takes the older lion completely by surprise._

"_Yes I feared you!" Simba was about to speak when the young male continued "…Yes even when I tried to kill you" "…You have taken the words out of my mouth" "In those times killing you was a priority…and I wasn't to let the fear take over my will, not when the welfare of my pride was in it…At least, that was what I thought then. But it's on the past now. When you accept me and I get to know your daughter and the history of your Pride I realized how wrong I were"_

_Simba pondered the word__s of Kovu. If he would continued with Zira's plan he would been a mighty opponent, and he may even won. The King look gently at her son in law, and then said "You know Kovu? I think were both very similar"._

"…_So Simba… What if a wanderer lion cross the border?" "Always offer him the possibility of run away in peace" "…And if he said no?" "HAHAHA!!! No offense but I think you know very well what to do, you're the right guy for the job. That's the way to protect the Pride" _

"_Uhhmmm… I see__. I, as The Queen's mate, will be King, but I got only the Pride protection, Kiara, as your heiress got the ruler's duties….mhhhh…that sound perfect for me" Simba smirk at Kovu´s comment "Oh Kovu…I'm so sorry to say this to you, but you have to know how to rule a kingdom anyway" "¡¡BUT!!" "No buts, what if Kiara get sick?? What about the Pride when she became pregnant? ...somebody have to rule over them, and it wasn't will me!" _

_Two days later Simba take Kovu to the Meeting Court, were the King meet the leaders of the Pridelander animals and judge over their problems. Th__at day the young lion had been capable to roar over the animal's noise, make the mutual respect rule, and determinate a wise sentence…_

Simba give a big yawn, he was so satisfied with his memories of the recent events. The Pridelands will be in safe paws when the sunset comes upon him and the sun rises with Kiara and Kovu as new Queen and King.

"My love…" Said a gentle voice at the back of the huge king "Nala! Come here , rest with me".

The Queen laid her weight along her mate and shared a loving nuzzle with him "Day dreaming uh?" Simba nodded softly " I thought you were with Kovu, marking the borders" "Oh! Not this time, I leave the borders only for him today!" said he smirking "Ohhh…poor boy… you're mean!" "No I'm not, he´s used to hard work"

A soft silence grown between the rulers while Nala rest her head in Simba's mane, then she sighed.

--------

"Kovu?? Kovu where are you?" Kiara was walking along the Southern border, trying to find her mate. Suddenly she saw him behind a rock, taking a big cat nap. Kiara felt his musky scent and she noticed that the wind was of her side…she felt the ground beneath her paws….and…. "¡¡¡OUCH!!! WATH??!! Kiara!!! It seems you have learn your stalking lessons, but now please love…Can you get out of me…you're pressing my throat…" "Oh my!! Sorry!!!" "Don't worry I'm alive" said the male while he give her a gentle cat kiss.

"I brought you some food" "¡Great! Now we can eat together" .

In that way, the sunset became night, slowly and tenderly.

Kiara and Kovu were embraced in the same place, when suddenly she start to purr deeply to her mate "…Mhhh….Kiara….you are the most beautiful lioness ever, the most loving and caring, but…something in your eyes tell me you are not here just for talk…don't you?" Kiara only response with a passionate purr and a kiss to her lion "Mhhh….I see…"

Kovu start to purr too, when Kiara giggled and then put a serious face "Kovu…my love….erhhh…" "What happens?? You look worried.." "Ehmmm…. If we mate this time I'm going to get pregnant for sure… Are you ready for that?" "Ohh…hum…I think I'll never going to be ready…"

Kiara's eyes fell sadly "Really??" "…Oh Kiara…There's no lion who be ready to be a father. I bet your father wasn´t ready when you born, as Mufasa wasn´t ready to be Simba´s father…and I think there's no lioness completely ready to be a mother…" "So…do you think we have to wait?" said Kiara turning her gaze to the rising moon "…My sweet mate… look at me…I doesn't tell you I don't want to be father…In deed I doesn't tell you I don´t want search for our cubs this very night…" the princess eyes grew wide while a loving smile appear in her mate's muzzle "Truly, I think that wait doesn't make too much sense… I mean…I'll never be ready anyway, even if I'm decided to search for cubs today. Just imagine it Kiara: a cub!! Your blood and my blood together in one precious life…our cub, a proof of our love, a proof that we are one…. It couldn´t be more perfect!!"

Kovu sighed trilled as Kiara rested her head in his paws "…So, Are you decided then?" "Yes, I am" "Oh Kovu you couldn't make me happier!"

---------

Meanwhile Nala have broken the silence in the main den.

"…Simba? ..." "Mhhh?" "Do you think they're ready?" Simba look at the darkening sky outside the cave "Ehmmm… I do, they still have some pendent issues, but those are details that you only can learn from practice. Yeah I think they are, I don't know how, but yes" Nala was smiling fondly.

"…I think our time has come, we should step down" Simba arched an eyebrow… _"Oh…He's so stubborn, this could be difficult" _think Nala "Do you think I'm too old for this job?!" "No I don't…your still in your prime – said the Queen with a coquette smirk- but we're not growing younger Simba" The male exhaled deeply in frustration "They are young yet" "Yes, but you said it, they're ready. We both know that they´ll be fine rulers"

Simba shacked his mane "Oh Simba!! – It was Nala's turn to be frustrated and she rise to her foot next to her mate- Do you think it will be right if our daughter assume the throne the day of your dead, full of sorrow and pain??! Or maybe it wouldn't be Kiara, maybe it would be our grand cub who assume, since he or she would be adult by then!!"

The King opens his mouth to speak but his mate closed it with a leonine kiss while she take sit by his side again. "…Simba – said Nala softly - I think we should step down so soon as possible, in that way Kovu and Kiara will have our experience and help in their first years of ruling… We had fight and worked for so long my love… Don't you want to spend the last days of our prime with me, without the pressure of ruling our Kingdom? And enjoy our future grand-cubs perhaps? Kiara will need all the help possible with them…"

Nala give a sweet glance to Simba, she were telling with her eyes: _"I love you…but you know I'm right…"_

The Lion King sighed and looks to her mate to share a nuzzle "OK…I have to recognize it…I'm defeated… What would I do without you Nala? You have to promise me I will die after you do…" "Oh! Don't say such things you mean lion!!!"

The male laugh softly "Any way, I think we should wait a couple of months before our retirement, you know…to settle some things in the kingdom before they assumed the throne" "That sound perfect, they could assume at the same time of our grand-cubs presentation…It would be just one beautiful ceremony!" Simba looked puzzled and moves his whiskers doubtfully "Hahaha!! Simba… our daughter is a full grown lioness and she is in her season right now. I bet we will be grand-parents in three or four months…"

**A.N: GOD! this chapter soesn't seems so short on WORd!!**

**Any way I hope you like it, please R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 REVELATIONS OF LIFE

HI everbody!!

I'm really sorry for this delay, but I was bussy (really. really bussy) Please R&R!!

**Childs of Kings**

**CHAPTER II: REVELATIONS OF LIFE**

"Kiara, mind your mate" "WHAT!??? Daaad!!" "Do you see Kiara? I'm right! – Kovu softened his voice and nuzzled his indignated lioness- you shouldn't go hunting in your state…" "Oh!! for The Circle of Life!!! I'm pregnant not deadly ill!!!! Besides, I need learn more!! – Kiara looked their surroundings…this was so embarrassing, gladly the lionesses weren't near, but suddenly a familiar scent was caught for her nostrils, it was her only hope…- Mom tell them!!!!!!"

"Oh…not again…Simba we had this same discussion when I was pregnant!" The King shook his head in frustration and said: "Sorry Kovu, now I have nothing to do…" "But…" the Prince began when he were interrupted for his mother in law "Look dear… There´s no risk in Kiara's hunting, she's only at the start of pregnancy…- Kovu had a doubtful look - Easy boy… I'm Kiara's mother I could never risk her…besides, I know how is to be pregnant…Trust me…" "Mhhhh….OK…- said the young male – I'm sorry Kiara…I was worry for you" "Oh…It doesn't mind, it's natural- Kiara kiss him and looked at her father frowning- Dad, anything to say??" "Uhmmm… I'm sorry too…" "Yeah!! That's my daddy!!" said the lioness hugging him.

"Now we should leave Kiara, the lionesses are waiting for us, you'll lead this hunt, do you remember?" "How could I forget it mom?"

Nala and her daughter walked among the huntresses. The lionesses used to gossip and laugh until they reach the hunting grounds, this was their time of the day, and they were the protagonists.

Kiara was walking alone in the front of them. This wasn´t her first hunt, nor her first time leading the hunting party, but she always was nervous in this situation, it was adrenaline mixed with worry. She was responsible of her pride sisters and for leading them to a successful hunt, though she grew to love this honor and duty trough her mother lessons. At the beginning she had no faith in herself, but Nala's wisdom had helped her.

_It was a sunny day and the lionesses were giggling among the golden grass in the path of hunt. Kiara and her mother were behind, the young lioness was distressed and afraid. _

"_Mother, I can't do this… I'm barely learning to hunt, I can't guide them!!__- The Queen sighed, her daughter was so strong-head as her father…or it was as her?- Maybe I should leave this task to Vitani, she's better for this job…" said the young one, disappointed of herself "But It's not her job Kiara!!- said the mother frowning, then she looked sweetly at her child- …Oh my girl… as hunting, leading the party is not question of strength…- Kiara looked puzzled at her mother- your advantage in hunt it's your speed doesn't it? – the young lioness nod- You are little and agile, that's your way to hunt. Now, you doesn't need powerful muscles to lead us, you need a clever mind, smart strategies, knowledge about your prey and the ground, and leadership. I know you got that… The Queen doesn't always make the kill; her job is guide the lionesess to success and protect them…"_

Indeed, Kiara had proven that she was an amazing strategist, and her mother was proud. She had wit and leadership, and the lionesses were very happy about that.

Kiara reached the golden grasslands and gave a serene look to the view, it was so beautiful!! It was an infinite extension of grass, golden as the sun!!...and no too far, a zebra herd was pacing blissfully… At one sign of her tail, the lionesses made an impenetrable silence and they get crouched to the ground.

"Now, listen everybody, this is what were going to do –the future queen whispered - Our prey it's that big male that escaped from us two days ago, it's still wounded and limping…and it's big enough for the whole pride. Nyana, Jamaa, Kande, Jusi, Bidii, and I, will be the runners, we will be divided in three groups, forming an arrow, we'll guide our target to the killers. Vitani, you'll make the kill- the lioness give a quick nod- make sure you'll hide in the north, so the wind can't discover you. Maziwa, Kike, Nyuki, Gondi, Wema, Sala, and mother, you'll stay in a semi-circle behind Vitani, to assist her. If our prey escapes, don't waste your energy following it, pick another suitable target and do your best, as always" The lionesses smiled while they go to the hiding spots, Kiara was a good hunting leader, firm yet kind.

The breeze was blowing gently, so the lionesses nostrils were full with the prey scent. The excitation among them was growing while they were approaching to the prey, invisible as spirits.

Kiara was breathing deeply but without a sound, as their parents taught to her, her fangs were bared and her claws were digging gently in the earth. Then, she and her companions reached the exact point to start the persecution, and at a sweep of her tail, the runner lionesses go ahead for the prey, quickly, as deadly ballerinas.

The zebra male was a strong opponent; it was running quite fast for a limping animal. So fast as every animal when it's life is in danger.

Vitani were crouched to the ground, so low, that she was invisible, her golden pelt was melted in the tall grass. She and the lionesses behind her were all concentrated in made the kill, all except one: Queen Nala.

The ruler's face was shocked, and her claws were digging the ground so hard that they were not visible in the surface. _"My!!! I can't breathe HELPMEEEE!! KIARAAAA!!!" _She wanted to roar but it was impossible, only a raspy sound came out of her mouth.

A few meters ahead, running at maximum speed were the princess and the runner lionesses, so among the hooves of the prey and the dust, Kiara could see the form of her mother collapsing with a thud. Her mind raced faster than her legs "¡¡¡NOW, TAKE DOWN THE PREY EVERBODY!! NOOOW!!" She roared with her whole lungs, it was the only way to save Nala from the hooves.

While all the lionesses charged against the great zebra, Kiara ran at her limit to reach her mother.

Suddenly Vitani heard a frantic voice behind her, and a few sobs. She didn't know what was happening until she looked behind "For the God one!" she said in worry.

The lioness wake up for her daughter's scared voice and her muzzle touching her face with strength "Mom, please wake up! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and saw a circle of lionesses looking at her with relief in their features. Nala looked at her daughter, who was shaking for mixed emotions. Oh!! Her beautiful daughter!!! For one moment she thought she would never see her again…

"Kiara what happened to me?" said the Queen, still with a raspy voice "It seems you fainted mommy…how do you feel?" " Ermmm…A little bit dizzy, but I think I'm Ok" "OK??!!-now Kiara was surprised and a little bit frustrated by her mother's strong character, how could she be ok??? She had fainted just a while ago!!- You should go to see Rafiki!!" "Oh…C'mon dear…" "Yes you will!!" "But Kiara…" "NO BUTS!!!! – Kiara had interrupted her mother's speech, she was frowning with worry- I'm in charge of this hunt, and you'll be properly attended!!!- Nala was surprised, was her daughter using authority with her?! Then Kiara aproached to the Queen, her eyes were soft and her voice sweet, she sighed- Oh mother!!! You have always cared of me, this is my turn…let me take care of you, please…" "Uhm… Ok…"

Kiara stood up relieved and looked to her pride sisters. "Now, please roar to call the Pride, it was a successful hunt after all. When my father and Kovu come, tell them what happened- Then Kiara turned her gaze to Vitani, who still had her muzzle covered with blood- Vitani could you help me to carry my mother to Rafiki's tree, please??" "Of course!!"

It was a long distance to the shaman's baobab, but go there was faster than wait for him in the hunting grounds.

Vitani shoulders and Kiara' s were tired under the Queen's weight, and she sensed this.

"Girls I can walk, I'm not that bad, really!!" "Mom you have just fainted!! The best thing you can do is rest!!" "Oh Kiara!! I'm strong and young enough! And I'm your mother don't forget it!" "No, I'm not forgetting it, that's why we're carrying you!!" "I told you Kiara I'm…" "MY!!!!! There's no doubt about you're Kiara's Mother, both of you are EQUALY HEADSTRONG!!!"

Nala and Kiara shared a surprised look, Vitani used to be a respectful lioness, and mainly in the presence of her Queen, but she was really tired of listen mother-daughter discussions while she had a strong lioness weight in her shoulders!

"Uhmmm…well…mom, if you really think you are Ok… you can walk the rest of the path…if you want"

Rafiki's tree was enormous, and its big branches were strong enough to support a climbing lion. Anyway, it was a difficult task, because of it's height, but the Queen insisted in go to Rafiki by herself and alone.

"Oh!!! The beautiful Queen has visited me!!- said a surprised and happy Rafiki- It's such an honor!! Why are you here my child? It's Kiara alright?"

Nala embraced the old baboon, She was smiling weakly, but her smile soon faded and she looked to the floor "It's me Rafiki, and I'm so worried, I feel really bad!!" She said trembling slightly, and covering her green eyes with a paw.

She told the shaman what had happened during the hunt. His face was full of concern "…So it wasn't just a faint…you were suffocating…Uhm… lie down dear, let me see what happens"

The shaman were concentrated in find the Queen's sickness, while he examined her body touching trough the soft fur… There was the sickness of her womb… Rafiki still remembers that day…

_The Queen __was worried, she and Simba were young, but after give birth to Kiara they couldn't conceive another cub. It wasn't normal for such a healthy couple. The King have said that maybe it was he…or maybe it was because of he and his queen were distant relatives…but that wasn't an obstacle to have their two children…_

_Nala uneasiness doesn't stop__ed, so she and the king went to Rafiki._

_It was a shining day…and the golden sun trespassed the leaves of the Baobab, but inside the green chamber it was an uncomfortable silence and lots of concentration. "…Oh my Queen…- said seriously the monkey- this is hard to say…umh…your sickness is extremely rare, I have never seen it before…" "What is it Rafiki!!!??- said the King with worry cuddling his mate- What's wrong with Nala?? She's going to be alright. Don't She?"_

_Nala lick__ed her mate's muzzle…Oh! She cannot stand see him worried!!_

"_Uhhhm…well Simba…Nala__, my dear I'm afraid that your womb became too old before you do… -the shaman sighed- …you'll can't have children anymore…"_

_What was Rafiki telling her?? She would never have another cub?? But…How??!! Now was Nala turn to be worried, she was almost in tears…_

"_So… you cannot cure me Rafiki??" she asked weakly "Oh…your illness can't be undone, indeed I almost know nothing about it…but sadly I'm sure that there is no cure for it… My dear… I have failed you this time…forgive me…"_

_Nala was so sad…but __only a single tear rolled from her eyes while she smiled at the shaman "There's nothing to forgive Rafiki, even your knowledge have to have limits" _

While the monkey touched her womb, Nala were remembering that same day, but a different moment of it. That night Simba made her see how grateful he was because that sickness does not take her away…

"_Oh Nala!!...- He had said- It's true __that we cannot have anymore cubs, but… we have conceived Kopa, and though he's not with us since a long time, We were happy with him, we get to know him and love him…- Nala looked at her mate, she was still sobbing. He rarely spoke about their son…the pain was so big…and they would always mourn his lose…- And now – he continued- we have Kiara, she's growing beautifully and she fills our lives with joy_

…_. Nala… I'm so thankful because you don't have something worse…I don't know if I could live without you…" "So… you love me despite I'll can't give you cubs anymore?" "Of course!! I always will..."_

"Oh No!!" a frantic whisper took Nala out of her thoughts. The shaman was white under his pelt.

"What is it Rafiki?" Nala asked, but there was not answer. The old monkey just covered his eyes with his hands and wept like a child "It's in your lungs" he said between sobs.

So many years studying her rare illness, collecting plants under the sun, and watching an apparently healthy Nala… for this? Rafiki's mind was racing…He was sure he can't cure this, he had seen it in lionesses' wombs after Nala's, and he had been studying all the time, but this…in her lungs!!??

"Nala!! Why you, my dear Nala??!" He said to himself.

"Rafiki??...you are scaring me…" "My child…-he sighed- since you were a cub I have cured you, even the littlest scratches in your fur, then I helped after Kopa and Kiara births, and I was there for you when the little Kopa leave us to live among the stars, and I think I helped you then…but this time… your poor old Rafiki is just an useless monkey…"

"Oh no Rafiki you are not!!" "Again I can't cure you…this time your lungs have the same illness that your womb…" "What?!...that means…?" "You're going to stop breathing one day my dear, sadly it will be soon…" Nala was still, she was in shock, but she wrapped her arms around the monkey in a soft hug "How long I will live?" "…About half a year- the shaman sighed loudly and said- "For He who moves The Circle!! How I will said this to Simba??!"

Nala opened her wide green eyes _"¡¡Simba!!_- You'll never tell this to him Rafiki!!" "But…he's my friend!!.." "Never Rafiki please!!! For the love that you have for him, for me, you must never tell him!! Let us be happy this short time Rafiki…If he knows…he… his heart will die"

It was true, it doesn't matter how much Rafiki hated the idea, it was true…

"It will be our secret, Rafiki…nobody must know…" the monkey couldn't say no to this lioness.

After a moment of pain and tears, the two friends cut their embrace. Rafiki went to his herbs and took a little of them for Nala "Take these ones dear, you'll feel a little bit dizzy at the beginning, but it will help with your breathing, you'll never feel symptoms with these herbs…until" "I understand Rafiki" the queen interrupted smiling softly "Oh! I almost forgot it!! I was preparing this when you arrived- said him, giving Nala a bunch of lilac flowers- these are for Kiara, they'll help her to produce lots of healthy milk…"

With a hug and a determinate smile, Nala descended from the tree, carrying the lilac bouquet for her daughter.

Maybe the queen would live a short life, but she was decided to live it and full fill her hopes.

---------

The time passed fast as the winds of the Sahara, and soon the Pridelands were at the beginning of the Rainy Season.

Kiara could sense it; her cubs would be born with the first rain. She could feel it in the moist air touching her whiskers and the children moving inside her.

The view was still golden. Kiara closed her eyes and brought back to her the image of the grasslands, green after the rains…the herds were eating and pacing. Oh!! Her kids will have a great childhood, plenty of prey!!!...If only Sarabi and Sarafina could see it…

"What are you thinking about?" A deep voice took her away from her thoughts…Oh…that voice, she knew it so well…

"Kovu!! – said the future queen with happiness while her mate sate at her side smiling- …about our future, and…how much I would love that my grandmothers could have seen her great-grandchildren…"

The male licked the forehead of his lioness… Sarafina was a great lioness, and the pain of her recent death was still a fresh wound…she was so close to knowing their cubs!

"Kiara…you have said GREAT- GRANDCHILDREN??...Are you sure that are they and not just one cub?" "Of course silly!! I can feel them! ...besides don't you think that my belly is too big for just one baby?" "…Oh! ... No way! ..." "HAHAHA!! Kovu you are a hippo's mate!!" "Hahaha! ...but she is the prettiest hippo ever…"

Far away, at Pride rock, Nala were watching the young parents to be… they made her so happy!

Yes, she was happy, despite her mother's death, and she could felt life with all her heart, even if the ghosts of her own death were still in her thoughts.

Hide her fate from her loved ones was so difficult at the beginning… Mainly hide it from Simba; she wanted to cry in his mane so badly! And they have always trusted each other, since they were cubs it weren't secrets between them. But, when she realized how happy he was when she returned apparently healthy at his side, then she decided it, she wouldn't brake his happiness, their happiness.

Now, her only worry was: Would he forgive her if he discover her secret? ...Maybe when she die? ... Yes…He will understand, and he will forgive Rafiki too, because she made the shaman swear he wouldn't tell… And if he doesn't understand, then Kiara would make him do it. She would understand her mother for sure, they were so alike…

"Kovu…- the young ones continued to talk - I'll have to go soon, maybe tomorrow…" "Go? Where??!" "To the birthing den, silly…they will come soon, I can feel it…" "Oh! ...Then I'll go with you!" "You can't Kovu…" "But! They are my cubs too!" "Yes they are… but we the lionesses give birth ALONE, besides, it's for your own safety and the cubs safety…"

What was Kovu hearing? …For the cubs safety?!! That made no sense for him, he was their father how could he damage them? Now the male was confused and a little bit cross for sure… Kiara could see this… poor Kovu, that was hard of hearing.

"C'mon…don't be like that…let me explain it to you…- said she, caressing gently his muzzle, he just look at her, still a little bit offended- I know you'll never could mistreat our child…but cubs are so fragile, any little touch of another lion could be a risk while they're newborns… that's why I will be with them in the den for one or two weeks"

Suddenly, Kovu forgot his bad mood "TWO WEEKS!!! But that's too much time!!!" "I know my love…but it's dangerous for a cub that still can't crawl or see, toddle among sleepy lionesses with 130 kilos of weight each one…" the male sighed "Uhm… it seems quite reasonable, but I still will see you, don't I?" Kiara almost couldn't resist the pleading look in her male's eyes, but she had to answer honestly "Ohhh Kovu! ... I don't know…that would be risky for you…Even loving you like I do, I will attack you before to know who is under my claws… I don't want to hurt you, but it would be instinctive, it's the way that He who moves The Circle, gave us to protect our children…"

Kovu lowered his gaze disappointed, he don't wanted to be far from his children and his mate for all that time, it would be their first days of living in the world!! He breathed deeply and sighed, then he looked to Kiara's belly… full of these precious lives… At last, he looked smiling to Kiara and said "If it's the best way for them and for you, then I'll try to be patient…" "Oh!! I known you would understand!!"

From Pride Rock, Nala could see the embracing couple…

The next night, the air was more humid than yesterday, it was impossible deny it; the rains would coming this very night.

Kiara was walking alone through the night, she was doing it as faster as she can. The lioness could sense the cubs inside her, moving and fighting for space; soon they'll be ready to come out.

Her breath was becoming steam when it comes out of her mouth. The night was very dark and big dark clouds were whirling low in the sky.

While she was searching for the little kopje were was her birthing den, she was singing an old prayer that Nala had taught to her, she had sung it when she was about to gave birth to Kopa and Kiara, and Sarafina made the same when she gave birth to Nala, and Sarabi also sang it when she brought Simba to this world, and all the mothers and grandmothers of her Pride had sung it for their children.

"_As the seed breaks the soil to grow in a tree,_

_As __the sun breaks the clouds to give us light,_

_My child will br__eak my flesh to come to me, _

_To hear my lullaby __and to make his father proud._

_Hear me Holy Mothers!! Queens of past, help me!!_

_Give me the strength of the earth_

_And open my heart to this gift._

_Oh Good one pronounces the name of my child!! _

_As you revealed the name of the ancestors before him._

_Blessed will be my child and all his descendents!!"_

Slowly she came to the kopje. The wind was blowing strongly and a few raindrops began to fall.

There was a cozy nest in the hard stone, slightly cover with bushes that let the rain and wind out of the little cave. It was Kiara's birthing den.

There she leaned slowly and breathed deeply, then closing her eyes she said: "Mufasa, I know I didn't knew you, but please, bless your great-grand children". In that moment a strong rain, almost a storm, begun to fall…

"Simba, have you seen Kiara?" a really worried Kovu was searching for his mate in the Pride Rock.

The King arched an eyebrow; while Nala stretched her neck to look at Kovu "I thought she was with you" said him "Oh Good One!! I can't find her!!" "Oh…this is so typical of her…- said the mother sighing, the males looked at her curiously, and then she added with a knowing (but still worried) smile: Did she told you when the cubs would be born?" "With the first rain…- said Kovu, he gulped and looked at the darkening sky, a few raindrops were starting to fall- My!!! She can be in danger!!!" Simba opened his mouth in worry "No…I don't think so, I bet she's in the birthing den right now…Yes…She did not wanted to worry us, so she left without saying" said Nala.

"Yeah! It worked perfectly!!" said Simba who was pacing nervously.

Then, Kovu looked out of the den, there was a leonine figure running under the rain. It was his sister, at the top of her speed, and she was calling for him "KOVUUUUUU!!! BROTHEEEEEER!!!"

"Vitani?" The lioness came to the Pride Rock and almost fainted of extenuation.

"Kovu!! I was taking a walk by the southern border, near Kiara's birthing den and then I heard her, and it seems she's there – Vitani was panting- ... it seems she's giving birth!!!"

The young lion opened his eyes wide and almost without let her sister finish the new she brought, he roared loudly, maybe it was the most loudly roar in his life "ZAZUUUU!!!"

Without a second of hesitation the old blue bird went at the entrance of the cave "May I help??!!" said him, alarmed for the worry in Kovu's voice.

"Please go find Rafiki, ask him to stay near Kiara's birthing den!!- Zazu looked at the prince a little bit confused – She's giving birth Zazu!!!!" "Oh My!! Great Kings!!!! I'll be there right now!!"

Kovu and Simba stared at the bird that flew, while the little drops became a soft rain. Then, a calm voice broke the tense silence "I'll go too, Simba" "But Nala, you have always said that Kiara must do this by herself!" "And she will do, I'll just be near the den, in case she need help"

Kovu looked at her mother in law with hope "Then I'll go too!!" "Oh boy… - said she, knowing she would disappoint him- well…Have you ever given birth Kovu?" "Hum… I see…you got a point…"

The king got close to his mate and embraced her "Then, we see you later…take care please, there's going to be a storm…"

Seconds after the queen disappeared in the distance Kovu sighed loudly "Oh Simba!! Never, in my whole life, I have felt so needed and useless at the same time… Why I promised Kiara I would be patient??!!"

Simba were pacing nervously inside the den, he tried to calm Kovu "Don't worry, she'll be just fine, and the cubs too" Kovu arched an eyebrow "Hum…well...If Imay say, you don't look very relaxed…" "Ofcourse I'm not relaxed!! My little girl is giving birth right now!!!"

Kovu grinned fondly. He would have loved to have a father, a real one, like Kiara had Simba. But in many senses the king had occupied that place in his heart.

"I'll go, Simba" "But, I thought you promised Kiara to be patient" "I know…I'll go to check the border near Kiara's den. I want not a single hyena near her or our cubs!! …You'll be OK?"

"Hey! I'm the King, I can handle this by myself!!...Are you sure you don't want I'll go with you?" "Sure…besides…. Maybe Zazu or Nala could return with news"

Simba smiled proudly. His son in law would be a great king "…I understand…this is important for you. See you Kovu"

With a nod, the young male started his path under the strong rain, soon it would begin a storm.

-----

Kiara breathing was firm and quick, she could felt the cubs struggling for come out of her womb.

She was praying for them, she wanted feel them at her side so badly! Then, the pain became more intense and she feel it… the liquid and the smell…. It was her first cub!!

In that moment a sweet voice in her heart told her the name of her first child…that was what her mother and the lionesses told her, the voice of The Good One himself, speaking in her soul.

She grabbed the warm and wet baby and started to clean it strongly … it was so tiny and defenseless… then a little meow came out of the cub. Kiara smiled proudly.

When she was starting to examine her cub, another one started to born…

Soon Kiara was discovered the scent of a bunch of newborn cubs of her own. She licked their pink noses and groomed their fur…. Oh there was nothing so soft in the whole world!!

She led the babies next to her and they quickly found the way to her milk. They were suckled vigorously; despite it hurted a little the new mother was proud of their strength.

So, she ate the nutritious placenta and soon she fell asleep with the warm of her children cuddling at her side.

-----

When Nala arrived at the kopje Rafiki was already there.

Her breathing was slow and difficult, but the shaman gave her an herbs bouquet for her lungs, soon the queen was well again.

They were hiding in the top of the stone, Kiara couldn't see them, but she could smell them.

Nala listened a low deep roar…it was her daughter "Honey…Are you OK?" "Mom! I'm so sorry I should not roar to you…" The young lioness was a little confused; her protective instinct was so strong that she could roar to her mother.

"Don't worry Kiara I understand you very well- said the Queen, she remembered how she attacked Simba when he tried to sneak in to her den to see their newborn Kopa. A little bit of shame and sweetness crossed her face when she imagined that if weren't for her mate's thick mane, there would be a scar behind his ear…_poor Simba…_she thought- But how are you darling?"

"I could not be happier mother… - Kiara replied softly- you have a bunch of grandchildren now!!"

Nala couldn't speak…she couldn't see…her eyes were watering, she only sighed.

"Mom??... –said Kiara's voice from the den- tell Rafiki that there's no need for him to be stand there in the rain, and for you too… we are OK, really"

Rafiki smiled, this was the beginning of a healthy new family.

"Ok then Honey… I'll go and tell Kovu and your father… I love you Kiara…" "I love you too Mom…thank you…"

Inside the den, Kiara straightened her head and moved her ears vividly. She was hearing a roar at the distance, in the borders, it was Kovu. A smile crossed her muzzle, he was guarding the borders for her.

Meanwhile, the new grandmother were heading to her home.

Slowly, under the rain, she was muttering a thanks giving prayer… she would live to see her grandchildren.


	4. Chapter 4 HOLDING THE FUTURE

**CHILDREN OF KINGS**

**Chapter III**

**HOLDING THE FUTURE**

The sun let his golden rays dance above the African grass. It was a long night, and the storm bathed generously the earth.

Inside the den was Kiara, she were sleeping with a calm smile on her face. She never thought that became a mother was so tiring, but she was happy, her cubs were healthy and beautiful. They were sleeping loudly at her side.

She awoke with a cub crawling and meowing and looking for milk. "Mhh….. You want your breakfast eh? Me too, my baby…"

Kiara was happy, but worried at the same time. She didn´t want to leave her cubs alone, but she needed to hunt, she hoped that something, even the smallest rodent, pass near her den.

Besides, she missed Kovu, if he were with she, she could let the cubs to him and hunt, or maybe he would hunt for her!

Then something stopped Kiara's thoughts: it was a leonine scent. This could be a danger for her cubs! Her fur bristled on his back and his teeth began to shine while she measured this menace. If she stayed in the den, she would have too much little space to fight, and her babies would be in danger any way…she needed to get out and fight this lion, besides she could smell it: this stranger got food…

Kiara crawled on her stomach while her ruby eyes glistened with adrenaline. She saw it, it was a female and she was carrying an antelope on her mouth.

She snarled with fury. What was doing this lioness hunting on the Pridelands, and so close to her cubs?

An almost unrecognizable roar escaped from her mouth while she charged against the lioness, her instincts made her blood boil, she wasn't Kiara anymore; she was a perfect carnivore ready to kill.

She attacked with all her might, fangs and claws were bared and the two lionesses were struggling in the wet soil. Soon Kiara was over her opponent and her jaws were about to attack the lioness's throat. Then a voice awaked her stunned reason: "¡KIARA STOP, IT'S ME!"

Kiara looked down. This was strange, behind the mud, the fur of her enemy was a rich gold, and her eyes…she had seen those eyes before…

"Vitani?" she said softly, half muttering, half growling. The new mother felt her eyes watering, she wanted to cry. Oh she could have done something terrible!

"¡Vitani, oh forgive me! What are you doing here? Kings of Past! I could have killed you!"

The golden lioness started to lick the mud out of her pelt to pass the fright, her body was covered of scratches and she was trembling, Kiara didn't noticed this or she would have felt even more ashamed of what she had done.

"You? Kill me? Hahahaha! That day hasn't come yet pretty one!" Vitani was smirking and Kiara was relief, her friend was sound and safe despite her attack, but suddenly Vitani's face changed to a soft smile "However I must recognize that you were terrifying!...Now where are the little ones?"- "Oh, they are in the den, sleeping"- "Aaawww! Can I look at them?" Kiara arched an eyebrow in a gesture that said more than a thousand words "Oh…Ok mommy, ok I get it! By the way, I brought you some food!"

Soon both friends were talking while Kiara devoured the kill. The day was placid and an acacia tree covered them with a gentle shadow.

"So… What are they?" – "Mhhhh…let me see… Oh! They are lions!" –Said Kiara laughing – "No!... I thought they were hornbills!...Of course that they are lions girl! I mean if they are boys or girls…" "Oh…no offense, but I think that Kovu should know that before anyone, even my own mother doesn´t know it yet…" "Don't worry I understand…speaking about my brother…" "How is he? Oh Vitani I miss him so much!" interrupted the princess.

Vitani smiled, she was glad to see the great love that her friend felt for her brother "Ooh…that poor male…he spent the whole night under the rain guarding the frontier…he miss you and he's dying for see his cubs! Even if he looks calm and says little as always, I know that he is proud and leaping of joy inside his heart!"

Kiara lowered his gaze and smiled, she remembered the powerful and proud roar of her mate trough the night, he was telling her that he knew about the successful birth of their children, and he was happy "I know it too, dear friend…"

Vitani tilted her head and said "So… he miss you, you miss him. He want to meet his children…and…You should allow him to see the cubs!" "Oh I don't know Vitani! What if I act with him as I did it with you?" "What if you doesn't do it? You would never do such thing, you will control yourself!" "Are you sure? ..." "C´mon Kiara if you don't allow him to see them he will drive me crazy!" "But…" "So it's clear! My brother will come to see you!"

Kiara was about to say her last "but" when Vitani ran away with all her speed. She smirked and sighed, in that moment she heard Vitani's voice at the distance yelling: "¡Thank you Kiaraaaa!"

_His heart was beating rapidly and the air became steam when it came out of his mouth under the rain. Kovu look__ed at the clouds. This would be an enormous rain and the night would be long…so long…_

_He paced__ nervously, yet firmly along the border, there wasn´t any strange scent to worry about. He marked the bushes one, two, ten times. He frowned ¿How much can take a birthing? His mane was beginning to weigh on him because of the water…Oh! This was almost a torture, he had never been so nervous before!_

"_Great Kings of Past I hope she is well!" he said to himself…he tried to think about some things that he__ had learned about deliveries in his young life, but they were too little. Even Kiara had told him just a few things, useless at this distance… the only thing that he remembered clearly was something that his mother told him once: "…Your delivery cost me very much pain, so do not disappoint me prince…"._

_¿Very much pain? ¿How much pain! What if it were just too much for Kiara?_

_Kovu looked at the sky, he couldn't saw the stars,__ then he sighed. What if something happens to Kiara? What if something happens to the cubs!...He loved them so much!_

_He looked at the sky once more, and then he frowned. _

"_I know I owe you respect and love, but if something happens to my family it will be your fault and only yours, Great Kings of Past! You are supposed to protect them, so if something happen to them I will…- Suddenly something cut Kovu's speech, it was a familiar sound, little wings flying under the rain- Zazu?" _

_The poor old bird sighed. He was tired; fly under a storm was just too much for him!_

_A wide eyed Kovu walked slowly towards the bird. It was like if the time had disappeared for the anxious prince… Suddenly Zazu made his most profound reverence to the lion and said: "Prince Kovu I have the honor of carry an urgent message for you! Your parents in law: The royal highnesses of Pride Rock, King Simba and Queen Nala, heroes of many legends…" "¡KINGS OF PAST ZAZU I THOUGHT IT WAS URGENT!"- Roared the nervous male- "God! I know who my parents in law are!" _

_But even if the big cat was upset for the excessive courtesy of the bird, Zazu could not stop smiling so he continued calmly his announce "__…Want to congratulate you for your strong and brave mate and princess. She had make you father of a whole litter of healthy cubs!"_

_The hornbill finished his sentence with a new reverence, and when he finally looked up, Kovu was different. The dirt and the water was still in his coat and his mane was still soaked, but a deep brightness was in his eyes, he closed his eyes in a soft expression, in pure calm and joy, then a huge roar escaped from his lungs, it was the strongest and happiest of his all life. Zazu looked at the new father in awe and proudly. _

"_A whole litter Zazu?" "Yes Sire that was what Queen Nala said" Kovu looked down at the bird and embraced him, he was laughing fondly and saying: "A whole litter Zazu! A WHOLE LITTER!"_

Kiara was smiling with a new smile while she cleaned her youngest cub; it was pure satisfaction, a sweet bliss of nature…

"Mhhhh….You are so well behaved my little one! I bet your bibi (grandmother) will be proud of you!"

The cubs were tenderly moaning in their mother presence and, as every mother does, Kiara spoke to her children about the day issues "Oh my sweet hearts! I hope I will not react with your father as I did with your aunt. I would be so ashamed! He loves you and I want to see him with all my soul!..."

One hour after, when the shadows started to grow again and the sun wasn't hitting the world with all his might, the lioness felt a familiar scent. She walked slowly and cautiously to the den entrance, and a low growl started to grow in her throat. A dark leonine silhouette was coming to her. She was ready to attack until she realized it ¡It was Kovu!

She met him outside. Despite the happiness in her heart her fur was bristled, she could not help it. But Kovu´s greeting broke her tension.

Soon they were jumping and kissing each other like over grown cubs. Nothing could be wrong. It was her Kovu! Her Mate!

"Are you all right? I was so worried for you! Oh you cannot even imagine how much I love you!... I f something would happen to you I would…." "Shhhss! – the mother interrupted the accelerated discourse of her mate- …Stop my male…don't say such terrible things… I'm all right, we are all right…" The couple shared a tender glance "Do you want to meet our children?"

Kovu's eyes brightened "Are you sure? Are you ready?" "Of course my love! Just stay at the entrance of the den, it's a small place and you are too big".

The big lion crawled softly to enter as much he could into the little cave. Inside was Kiara, smiling, soon she emerged carrying, one by one, four perfect tiny cubs. Kovu in awe, he could not speak, he could only smile fondly, with all his big heart.

"This one, my love, is our third son: Busara (knowledge), as you can see, his fur is almost exactly like yours! We will see his eyes in one week or so… Isn't he beautiful? – Kovu could only nod; his eyes were watering at the view of the small life that Kiara put in front of him- Now, this little miss is our youngest, and her name is Malaika" "It means Angel!" "Yes Kovu, and she is starting to act like one, is the most tranquil cub ever!" "She looks like your mother" – Kiara smiled of contentment "Yes she does". The lioness took another newborn and let it in front of Kovu "This little male with my coat is our second son, his name is Shujaa (warrior)" The new father laughed softly, the cub was meowing at him "He got strong character uh Kiara? Like mother like son!- Kiara frowned at the little joke and smiled- But, who's the heir my mate? Who will rule after us?" "A tiny Queen, look over here Kovu"

At Kiara's side, suckling peacefully was a sand tanned little lioness with a soft line over her head "She is our firstborn, Abeni (we asked for her, and behold, we got her). When the sun set down upon our reign it will be dawn with her as the new queen…" "She got my mother's mark…" said the male "Yes, and her fur is just a little bit lighter than her. I think she is so pretty! I have always thought that your mother was a beautiful lioness.."

Kovu looked at his mate and smiled, yes his daughter was pretty, indeed, all his children were! The he looked at his cubs, curled in a soft ball at his feet, and sighed.

"Those are the names that the Good one himself revealed to you for them my love?" "Yes those are the names" Kovu looked at Kiara with a full filled heart. "Then, the Pridelands will be in good paws"…


End file.
